Renesmee and Jacob's date
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob attempted to go on a romantic date but Jasper,Emmett, and Edward decided on spying on them how will their "Romantic"  date go? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Renesmee and Jacob

One morning Alice and Jasper snuck into Renesmee's room and found her sleeping soundly then Alice frowned.

"She's no fun" Alice pouted and Jasper responded with a small chuckle.

Then Alice gripped the cover's tightly then looked at Jasper who was standing in the door way and gave him a smile. _1.….2.….3_ she counted then ripped of Renesmee's covered.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Alice squealed.

"Alice!" Renesmee groaned.

"Your not mad at me are you?" Alice frowned.

Renesmee looked at her aunt then sighed.

"No…I'm not mad" _Wait what?….I am mad…._then Renesmee seen Jasper standing by the door smirking.

"JASPER! That's no fair!" Renesmee whined.

"Good morning Renesmee…did you sleep well?" he chuckled.

Renesmee sad nothing and gave Jasper one of her angry glares. Jasper's smirk widened.

"Never mind then…..I better go!" he laughed as he walked away.

Renesmee sighed and sat up then Alice jumped back on her bed with like twenty outfits in her arms.

"Which one do you want to try on first?" she grinned.

"Alice…I don't really feel like trying on a bunch of clothes today!" Renesmee frowned.

Alice's happy expression turned into a pout and she looked up at her niece with a puppy dog look.

"Please?"

"No Alice" Renesmee sighed.

"Don't make me get Jasper up here!" Alice challenged.

"Ok, ok fine…I guess I'll try on that one" Renesmee sighed as she pointed to a yellow sun dress.

After a hour of trying on clothes Alice finally settled on Renesmee wearing a pink skirt and a white tank top.

"Can I leave now?" Renesmee smiled.

"Yes" Alice laughed.

With that Renesmee ran down stairs and greeted her family. Then she ate her breakfast then her phone buzzed she picked it up and a big smile crossed her face it was her boyfriend Jacob Black the text read: _Hey Nessie wanna come over today? We can take a walk on the beach : ) _

Renesmee smiled and quickly texted him back then she went up to her father cheerfully.

"Dad can you take me to La Push please?" she asked.

"La Push? Why?" Edward asked curiously.

"Jake wants to go for a walk with me" Renesmee smiled.

"I suppose I can come on" Edward smiled.

As they walked out of the house toward Edward's Volvo Renesmee frowned _Why couldn't we take one of our other cars? They are way cooler than a little old Volvo…._she thought sadly.

"Hey be nice I like my Volvo" Edward chuckled as he opened her door.

Renesmee rolled her eyes and laughed. As they drove to La Push Debussy

Filled the car. Renesmee's favorite song was playing _Clair de Lune_ as she listened to the beautiful piano playing she started to mess around with her promise bracelet Jacob gave her when she was a baby and smiled. Then her Edward sighed and pulled toward the treaty line.

"I'll pick you up at six ok….and Renesmee be careful" he said in a concerned tone.

"Ok thank you dad…and don't worry Jake is in control" Renesmee reassured him then hopped out of the Volvo and walked away . _I find it kind of funny he cant cross the treaty line and I can…._Renesmee thought with a smirk knowing Edward could hear her.

Out of the corner of her eye Renesmee saw her father shake his head and drive off. Once Renesmee crossed the treaty line Jacob was right there waiting for her and she ran into his arms.

"Hey Nessie I missed you" Jacob smiled.

"I missed you too" Renesmee blushed.

"So are you ready to go on that walk?" Jacob smiled as he laced his fingers between hers.

Renesmee nodded and they started to walk toward the beach. After their walk on the beach they went to his house to see Billy.

Once they go inside Billy rolled up to her in his wheel chair happily.

"Hey Nessie how have you been?" he grinned.

"Good how about you?" Renesmee smiled.

"Great! Still dancein" Billy smirked as he patted his legs.

Renesmee let out a bell like laugh and Jacob couldn't help but smile at the sound of it then out of no where Sam came rushing into the house.

"Jacob! The pack just picked up the scent of vampire, come on we have to hurry!" Sam said as he ran out the door and transformed.

Jacob turned to Renesmee and frowned.

"I'm sorry I have to go, get Edward to come pick you up I promise I'll text you later" Jacob said as he gave her a small peck on the lips and disappeared.

Renesmee sighed and said her goodbyes to Billy and texted Edward but once she sent the text she looked up and there her dad was waiting for her.

"Dad, how did you know I need to be picked up?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"Alice" Edward said as he opened the car door for Renesmee.

Renesmee sighed and got in the car then Edward turned to her.

"Why did you have to be picked up early….Alice couldn't see that much in her vision" Edward said.

"Oh um Sam picked up the scent of a vampire and said he need Jake" Renesmee explained.

"Vampire? Are you ok?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Yea dad I'm fine don't worry, and besides I had Jake there to protect me" she smiled.

Edward nodded and drove on once they got to their house Edward when straight to Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett with the news.

"Carlisle…Sam found a vampire lurking around La Push" Edward said.

"What? Who could it be? I couldn't be the Volturi" Carlisle muttered.

"And it couldn't be Victoria …we already took care of the problem" Jasper added.

"Just don't worry about it" Emmett said.

"What do you mean don't worry about it? This is serious Emmett!" Edward said.

"Uh…let's just say I know the vampire who was "lurking" around La Push" Emmett grinned.

"You do who?" Edward asked.

"Uh…it was me…" Emmett said with a nervously laugh.

"You crossed the treaty line?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea" Emmett smiled.

"Why?" Jasper asked curiously.

"What? I just don't trust that mutt with Nessie is all….I wanted to make sure she was ok" Emmett explained.

"I appreciate your concern Emmett…..but you can just cross the treaty line like that" Edward said.

"Edward…..I'm on Emmett's side….I don't really trust that dog either" Jasper said.

"I know….I don't trust him either….but we have to trust Renesmee with her judgment" Edward sighed.

Emmett and Jasper nodded then Renesmee came in the Bella at her side.

"Hello" Bella smiled.

"Hi" Edward said with a crooked smiled and kissed Bella passionately.

_Ewww gross….._Renesmee thought but Edward ignored her.

"Hey you two get a room!" Emmett shouted with a laugh.

"Oh shut up Emmett" Bella sighed as she released Edward and walked into the kitchen to prepare Renesmee's dinner.

Emmett laughed and Renesmee took a seat between him and Jasper.

"How was your day in La Push?" Jasper asked.

"Great! Well until Sam found a vampire" Renesmee sighed.

Jasper chuckled and pattered Renesmee on the shoulder.

"I'm sure…everything is fine" Jasper smirked as he looked at the grinning Emmett.

"Yes….but I didn't get the spend much time with Jake " Renesmee pouted.

Jasper was about say something but Bella called Renesmee in for dinner. After Renesmee ate she gave her family hugs goodnight and went up to her room. As Renesmee was laying in bed her phone buzzed Renesmee picked up her phone as quietly as possible and read the text.

"_Hey Nessie…sorry I had to leave…we didn't find anything….but I'll make it up to you! How about I take you on a date tomorrow? We can go out for dinner and to a movie, how dose that sound?" _

Renesmee smiled then started to text back but she was stopped by her father calling up to her.

"Renesmee…put your phone away! Your suppose to be asleep!" Edward called.

Renesmee frowned and closed her phone and set it aside as Emmett's booming laughed filled the house. _Stupid vampire hearing…._Renesmee thought.

"Renesmee I heard that!" Edward called.

Renesmee rolled her eyes and slowly drifted off the sleep.


	2. Edward, Jasper, Emmett the spies

The next morning Renesmee got out of bed happily and waltzed down stairs. Alice looked up at Renesmee shocked.

"Wow Renesmee your up early! And I didn't even have to wake you!" Alice smiled.

"Yep" Renesmee grinned as she took a seat next to Esme.

"Where is mom and dad?" Renesmee asked.

"They are out hunting but don't worry they will be back before lunch" Esme smiled.

"Oh ok" Renesmee grinned.

"So what are your plans today?" Alice grinned.

"Nothing really…but tonight I have a date with Jake" Renesmee blushed.

"Aw cute! Do I get to dress you up and do your make up?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Sure" Renesmee laughed.

"Yay!" Alice cheered as she picked up one of Rosalie's fashion magazine's and started skimming the pages for ideas.

Once Edward and Bella came back from their hunting trip Renesmee told them her date which Edward didn't seem to pleased but Bella was very happy.

"When is he picking you up?" Edward asked.

"Soon" Renesmee smiled.

Edward nodded and took a seat next to Jasper, and Emmett.

"C'mon! I'll start your make up!" Alice smiled as she pulled Bella and Renesmee upstairs.

Then Edward let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong bro?" Emmett asked.

"I don't really want her going on this date with Jacob…" Edward confessed.

"Nor do we" Jasper said.

"I …I just don't trust him…..but I don't have the heart to tell Renesmee she cant go she will be devastated" Edward sighed.

"Well I have a plan…..Renesmee will still be able to go on her date….and we will be right there along with her" Emmett grinned.

"What's your plan?" Edward asked as he eyed his brother curiously.

"We spy on them" Emmett grinned.

"Spy on them? Wouldn't we be easily noticed?" Edward asked.

"Not if we wear a disguise" Emmett smiled.

"What kind of a disguise?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Well we need a wig, dress, and a bra" Emmett said.

"Whoa we are not dressing up as girls!" Edward said.

"Then if your so smart what's your idea of a disguise?" Emmett growled.

"You'll see…..shortly after Renesmee leave's we will use the jeep to follow them got it?" Edward asked.

Emmett and Jasper both nodded then Renesmee came down stairs looking like an angle.

"Renesmee you look beautiful" Edward smiled.

"Thanks dad" Renesmee blushed.

Then someone knocked on the door Renesmee's smile turned into a grin.

"He's here!" she squealed as she ran toward the door. Once Renesmee oepend the door she stared at her grouses boyfriend who was shirtless.

"Don't you own a shirt?" Edward sneered.

"Shut up Edward….it got hot in my car" Jacob said as she slipped on his shirt he had in his hand then he smiled down at Renesmee.

"You ready Nessie?" he grinned.

"Yes!" Renesmee blushed as he laced his fingers between her's and lead her to the car.

"You look beautiful" Jacob smiled.

"T-thank you" Renesmee blushed as she sat in the passenger seat.

Once they left Edward, Jasper, and Emmett met up by Emmett's jeep. Then Edward stared Emmett up and down and sighed.

"Why are you wearing all black?" Edward asked confused.

"We are suppose to be spies….haven't you seen the spy movies…they wear all black" Emmett explained.

"Anyway Edward what type of disguise did you plan for us?" Jasper asked completely ignoring Emmett.

"Theses are perfect!" Edward grinned as he handed Emmett and Jasper fake mustaches.

"Fake mustaches? Really? Dressing like a lady would have been way better" Emmett sighed as he attached the mustache on his face.

"Why do you have theses?" Jasper asked as he place his on his face.

"No reason….." Edward muttered after he put his on. "So are we all ready?" he asked.

Jasper and Emmett nodded and they all piled in Emmett's jeep. Then Jasper gave everyone a black hat.

"Why do we need hats?" Edward asked.

"To hide more of our faces" Jasper explained.

"Good idea brother" Edward smirked.

Then Emmett took off and started to follow Jacob's car, surprisingly Renesmee and Jacob didn't recognize the car they were following them in. Once Jacob sparked his car at the restaurant Emmett parked his across the street and the vampires fallowed Renesmee and Jacob in the restaurant. Once Renesmee and Jacob were seated Edward, Jasper and Emmett took a seat in a near by booth using menus the cover their faces.

"This place is pretty expensive….how could the mutt pay for this?" Emmett muttered.

Edward shrugged and turned his attention back to his daughter until his view was blocked by a waitress.

"Hello may I start you off with some drinks?" she asked.

Edward looked up at her and smiled.

"Just coffee for us please" he smiled.

"C-coffee…..c-comeing….r-right up …s-sir" she blushed as she rushed back into the kitchen.

Then Edward brought his attention back to the table.

"Renesmee….your so beautiful" Jacob whispered as he placed a kiss on her hand.

Jasper's grip tightened on his menu he was gripping it so hard his finger's almost went threw it.

"Jasper you ok?" Emmett asked.

"Y-yes….it's just that their emotions are the strongest ones in the whole restaurant" Jasper muttered.

"What are they felling?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Nervousness, Passion, Love…..and I detect a hint of lust…." Jasper whispered then his finger's went threw the menu "Ok a lot of lust" Jasper said as his eye twitched slightly.

"Dude did you just twitch?" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up Em….you would be twitching too if you could feel everybody's emotions" Jasper hissed.

"Sorry bro….it's just really funny to see you this way" Emmett chuckled.

"Just be glad Alice isn't here…..when this many emotions go threw me ….I cant be held responsible what I do to her…we'll she likes it…so I'm not complaining" Jasper said with a smirk.

"Ew dude! I didn't need to know that!" Emmett said in disgust.

"Will you two shut up!" Edward hissed as he watch his daughter and her boyfriend feed each other bites of food and play footies under the table.

"I love you so much Nessie" Jacob muttered as he kissed her cheek lightly.

"And I love you Jacob" Renesmee blushed as she gave him a heart melting kiss.

"That stupid dog better watch his back….who knows what I'll do" Edward growled.

Then the waitress came back with the bill and set it lightly on the table.

"Hey boys here's you bill pay it whenever your ready…..by the way are you single honey, want to get a drink?" she asked leaned toward Edward.

"I'm flattered….but I'm married" Edward smirked as he held up his ring hand.

"Oh…." he frowned then she turned to Emmett and Jasper.

"How about you boys?" she grinned.

"Sorry ma'am we are married as well" Jasper said.

"Damn….I'm just unlucky tonight" she sighed as she walked away.

Edward sighed and put some money down on the table then turned to his brother's.

"Your lucky you don't read minds….you don't want to know what she was planning on doing to us" Edward shuttered. Then he looked back over at Renesmee and noticed that they were gone.

"Crap their gone! They are probably half way to the movie theater lets go!" Edward said as he and his brother ran back out to the jeep.


	3. Operation spy on Nessie and Jake FAIL

Once Edward and his brother's piled back into Emmett's jeep they drove off trying to find Jacobs car. Once they found it Jacob was already parking so Emmett parked the jeep and they all hoped out.

"How are we going to do this? I'm sure their going to notice us now" Edward said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry bro it will be dark and all was have to do is sit behind them" Emmett said.

"Yes he's right…..and with theses brilliant disguises of yours we will go unnoticed" Jasper said as he tried to suppress a chuckle.

Edward nodded and they followed Renesmee and Jacob into the movies. Once they got into the dark theater Edward and Jasper sat behind Renesmee and Jacob. Then Edward looked around confused.

"Jasper where's Emmett?" he whispered.

"I don't know….he was right behind us a moment ago" Jasper said in a puzzled tone.

Then Emmett came out of the crowed with a big tub of popcorn and a bag full of twislers in his hand.

"Why did you get food?" Edward asked annoyed.

"What we have to blend in…relax dude" Emmett sighed as he sat between Edward and Jasper.

"What are we watching?" Emmett asked.

"That doesn't matter! We are here to make sure Jacob doesn't rape Renesmee or something!" Edward snapped.

"Geez sorry take a chill pill….wait" then Emmett turned to Jasper and grinned.

"We have our own personal chill pill right here!" Emmett laughed as he pointed to Jasper.

"Shut up!" Edward hissed.

Then in the row in front of them Renesmee turned to Jacob and smiled.

"So what movie are we seeing?" she asked.

"I don't know I think its called _Dazzled_" Jacob smiled.

"_Dazzled_? What's it about?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"I dunno…..I think about a human girl falling in love with a vampire….but she is also in love with her best friend who's a werewolf….something stupid like that" Jacob sighed. "But it has werewolf's in it, it should be good" he grinned.

_Yes….but I wont be watching the movie…._Renesmee thought with a devious smile.

Then Edward tightened his grip on the arm rest he was gripping it so tight he almost ripped it off.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing…..just keep a very, very close eye on Renesmee" Edward ordered.

Jasper nodded and started to stare intently at her. Then Emmett seen Jacob put his arm around Renesmee and lean in for a kiss. Then Emmett's arm flew between them and grabbed some pop corn out of their tub.

"Ye don't mind if I hav' sum of yer pop corn do ya? I ran out!" he said in a Scottish accent.

"Dude get your own!" Jacob snarled.

"Well…pardon me for tryin' to be friendly! Carin' is sharein' don't ya know!" Emmett grumbled as he sat back in his seat.

"Geez" Jacob muttered then he turned back to Renesmee and smirked. "Now where were we?" he asked in a seductive tone as he leaned in close to her.

Then Jasper put his foot between them and stretched.

"These movie theater's are so cramped!" he said in a British accent.

"Um dude please can you keep your feet on your own side?" Jacob yelled.

"Oh uh right…..terribly sorry" Jasper apologized.

"Whatever" Jacob grumbled. Then he turned back to Renesmee with a sigh. "Now lets try this again now" Jacob said as he leaned over to her.

Then Edward jumped over at sat on the arm rest between them.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you? I cant see very well" Edward said in an Australian accent.

"Then move some where else! Don't sit in the middle of us!" Jacob shouted.

"Sorry but I'm very commutable here and the view is amazing!" Edward said.

"Dude! Move!" Jacob said as he shoved Edward a bit.

"How rude!" Edward gasped.

"Ya laddie your don't be rude! He's blind and he cant see ver' well at all! A matter of fact he cant see at all!" Emmett shouted.

"Well if he's blind why did you take him to the stinking movies then!" Jacob yelled.

"He enjoys listening" Jasper said.

Then Renesmee looked very hard at the man sitting between her and her boyfriend and she gasped.

"DAD!"

"Edward?" Jacob growled.

"Uh no…I um…may name is Pablo!" Edward said nervously.

"Here I got your back bro!" Emmett said as he leaned over to Renesmee and Jacob.

"Edward isn't here right now so please leave a message after the beep…..beeeeeeep" Emmet said.

"JASPER? EMMETT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? And why are you wearing fake mustaches?" Renesmee asked.

"Should have gone with the dress" Emmett coughed.

"I'm sorry Renesmee….we just wanted to make sure you were safe" Edward sighed.

"What do you mean? I am safe I'm with Jake" Renesmee said confused.

"That's what we were making sure you were safe from" Emmett muttered.

"What could Jake possibly do you harm me?" Renesmee asked in an annoyed tone.

"He…he could have raped you or ….something" Jasper mumbled.

"Rape me? That's ridicules!" Renesmee said.

_Crap how did they know I was going to rape her?_ Jacob thought with a smirk. Then Edward growled at him.

"Don't test me dog!" Edward threatened.

"Dad! Just stop and go home!" Renesmee yelled.

"We are not going home with out you!" Edward yelled who was ignored the people around them telling them to shut up.

"fine then take me with you!" Renesmee yelled as she threw her hands up in the air angrily like her mother use to do.

"I'm sorry Jake…..I'll text you later" she frowned as she gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"It's ok Ness I will see you later" he sighed as he watched Renesmee leave.

All the way to the car Renesmee was silent.

_I hate it when she gives me the silent treatment….this is only the second time she did to me….the first was when she was two and I didn't give her ice cream….._Edward thought sadly as they got in the car.

"So you guys know….when we get home I will be telling mom, Alice and Rosalie" Renesmee said bitterly.

"No Nessie please don't tell Rosalie! She'll kill me!" Emmett begged.

"I'm sorry but you brought this on yourself" Renesmee said.

_Oh great…..I wonder what Alice will do to me?…she really is a frightening little monster when she mad….last time she was mad she shredded all my pants and shirts….all I had left was my shoes and underwear…..oh great…._Jasper thought nervously.

Edward heard Jasper's thought and shifted nervously in his seat.

_Rose is going to eat me alive…first she gonna yell at me…..then kick my ass….then she going to…oh no! NOT THAT! THIS MEANS NO MORE-_

Edward cut off Emmett's thought because he knew where it was going then Edward sat there thinking to himself what Bella was going to do.

_She going to yell at me…..and never let me live it down….then she would probably let Renesmee date Jacob again…..then oh no Carlisle and Esme will punish me as well…..crap…..I hate their punishments….._ Edward thought nervously as Emmett pulled his jeep into the drive way.


	4. Lecture's for the Cullen boys

As all four of them walked in the house Renesmee sat on the couch angrily.

"What's wrong Renesmee? And where have you boys been?" Bella asked curiously.

"These three were spying on me and Jacob!" Renesmee yelled as she pointed to her father and her two uncles.

"You WHAT?" Bella shirked.

"N-now darling…. I can explain….J-Jacob….h-he could have raped her!" Edward explained.

"You cant do that Edward!" Bella yelled.

"B-but Bella…..you didn't hear what they were thinking!" Edward said then Bella grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you come with me this instant I think we need to have a chat!" Bella hissed as she pulled Edward up into his old room.

Then Rosalie turned to Emmett her eyes were like daggers.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen same goes for you!" Rosalie growled..

"N-now Rose….just calm down….breath in…and breath out" Emmett stuttered.

"IN OUR ROOM NOW!" Rosalie barked.

"Yes Rosalie right away!" Emmett said nervously as Rosalie tossed him over her shoulder and carried him up stairs.

Then that just left Jasper staring into the angry pixie like face of his darling wife Alice Cullen who was tapping her foot furiously.

"A-Alice…I am so sorry…..it …it was peer pressure…Edward and Emmett made me do it!" Jasper said.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen…..you better get your sparkling ass up to our room on the count of three" Alice hissed.

"Alice let me explain" Jasper started.

"One…."

"You see it was Edward and Emmett's idea!" Jasper said as he felt Alice's emotion seeping into him this emotion she was letting out mean she was pissed and big trouble was to come for poor Jasper.

"Two…."

"I was merely the victim! I'm innocent I swear!" Jasper cried

"THREE!" she Yelled as she lunged at him and grabbed him by the ankle pulling him up the stairs.

"Alice this isn't really necessary!" he yelled as she was being dragged up the stairs.

Then Renesmee sadly sat on the couch and Carlisle and Esme sat by her side trying to comfort her.

"There, there dear I'm sure Jacob understood" Esme said as she pattered Renesmee on the shoulder.

"Yes….your father and his brother were just being idiots" Carlisle said as he stroked Renesmee's hair.

"Why do they hate Jake so much?" Renesmee sobbed.

"They are probably still upset over the fact that he is a werewolf….and vampires and werewolf's were never very good friends…..but Jacob is different he accepts out kind….mostly….but don't worry I'm sure they will accept him in time" Carlisle said as he rubbed her back.

Then Renesmee broke into tears and immediately Carlisle and Esme took her in a big embrace.

"I…I …just d-don't ….understand…..w-why….c-cant….everyone….g-get…a-along?" Renesmee sobbed.

"Come on sweetie….lets go lay down ok" Esme said as she helped Renesmee to her feet and gently guided her up to her and Carlisle's room.

"I'll be there in a moment" Carlisle said as he walked up to Edwards room and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes….I just finished yelling at my immature husband" Bella said angrily.

Carlisle looked at his son who was sitting on a bed with this head hung down in shame.

"I hope your happy Edward….she's crying….don't worry Esme is comforting her" Carlisle said the look in his eyes meant Edward was in big trouble.

"Thank you Carlisle I will be up in a minute to check on her I have to finish lecturing my husband" Bella said.

Carlisle nodded and left the room.

"Edward…..I don't understand what's so wrong with Jacob…he's a perfectly good kid…..he's respectable…..and he will protect Renesmee ….I admit I was too thrilled on him imprinting on her either but I warmed up to the idea….and I'm glad he did because now she has someone to love…and it warms my heart to see her as happy as I was when I met you" Bella said.

"I'm just not comfortable ….with the thought of him dating her" Edward confessed.

"Well you better get comfortable with it…because they are joined at the hip" Bella said as she walked out of the room.

The next morning Renesmee woke up in Esme and Carlisle's room. _I must have fallen asleep here….._she thought as she got up and walked sadly to the bath room to take a shower.

Meanwhile as Carlisle was in his office and Esme, Alice and Rosalie were out hunting Edward, Jasper , and Emmett were talking about how their "Talk" went with their wives.

"How'd your talk go Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Not never well….Bella yelled at me the whole night….then Carlisle came in the room and told me I made Renesmee cry and gave me his angry glare" Edward frowned.

"Ooo you got Carlisle's angry glare? That's a rare thing to see you must of screwed up big time!" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up Emmett you screwed up too!" Edward hissed.

"Yea, yea so how'd your talk go Jasper?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Alice started yelling at me….then she started throwing all my books out the window ….then she threw her high heel at my head and left …..and the whole night I was looked around for my books" Jasper frowned.

"Tuff break" Emmett sighed.

"How about you Emmett how'd your talk go?" Edward asked.

"Well it started off bad….Rose started yelling at me…..and calling me names….then she grabbed my shirt so hard she actually tore it off…..then from there things turned pretty good" Emmett smirked.

"Good how?" Edward asked.

"Let's just say she couldn't keep her hands off me" Emmett said with a proud grin.

"I know …I felt your emotions when I was picking up my books….it was very disturbing…" Jasper muttered.

Then Renesmee came down stairs sadly her eyes still red from crying once Edward, Jasper and Emmett saw her they felt very bad.

"Hey Nessie" Emmett muttered.

Renesmee looked at him then looked away and sat on the couch.

"Renesmee I know you are mad at us…..but we promise we will make it up to you!" Emmett said.

"How?" Renesmee asked in a cold voice.

"I'll call Jacob and apologize" Edward said.

"That's it?" Renesmee asked.

"And we will stop spying on your dates" Edward sighed.

"Thank you I really appreciate it" Renesmee said with a small smile.

Then Renesmee's phone buzzed it was Jacob.

"Jakes coming over now" Renesmee smiled.

"Great!" they smiled _Crap! I must keep an eye on them!_ they all thought in unison.


End file.
